


Into Pieces

by SteebRogurz



Category: Avengers
Genre: :), F/M, HERE'S SOME ANGST, i wrote it so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: two years after Steve breaks up with you he tries to reconnect.





	Into Pieces

You woke up in the middle of the night warm in your bed with Steve’s arms around your waist holding you close. You let out a content sigh as you snuggled further into his muscled chest before realizing how dry your throat was. After another sigh of annoyance you pulled yourself free from his arms, careful not to wake him, and made your way down the hall of your apartment to get a glass of water. Bleary eyed and without turning on any lights you entered your kitchen and filled a glass with water, you turned around bringing the glass to your lips when you felt the weight of another body push you against the wall. You felt the sharp edge of a knife pressed against your throat and a gloved hand covered your mouth muffling any sound you might have made and a low voice sounded from behind the black tactical mask. 

“Don’t make a sound and I’ll let you live.” 

You let out a muffled whimper and glanced down the hall towards your room where Steve still slept and your mind raced through what you could do without getting yourself killed. Suddenly the glass slipped from your hand and shattered sending glass and water across the floor. 

“Shit,” the man muttered to himself momentarily distracted by the shards of glass surrounding you. You acted fast, knocking the knife away from you and running as fast as you could down the hall. The glass sliced your feet as you ran but you didn’t get too far before the man’s arm was around you pulling you back. You screamed as the knife was plunged into your side and you fell to the floor. You were losing consciousness as quickly as you were losing blood and the last thing you remember was Steve gently picking you up. 

You drifted in and out of consciousness as you lay in the hospital bed, you could hear someone talking next to you but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. When you finally woke up you slowly looked around the room but didn’t see anyone.

“Steve?” You called out, maybe he stepped out to get coffee or something. The door opened and you turned to see the doctor stepping into the room. Your face fell as he started talking and you learned that you had been here for two days, beyond that you couldn’t focus on what he was saying, you only had one thought running through your mind. _ Where was Steve? _

You were given your clothes and belongings and the first thing you did was pull out your phone to call him. It went straight to voicemail and your stomach dropped, did something happen to him back at the apartment? You called Bucky next and was sent to voicemail again. Did he have to leave on a mission? You got dressed and slowly made your way to the front of the hospital as you dialed one last person.

_ “Y/N?”  _ Natasha answered the phone after the third ring and you sighed in relief.

“Thank God! Nat, do you know where Steve is?” you asked stepping through the doors. “They discharged me at the hospital but he isn’t answering his phone.”

There was a pause on the other end.  _ “He was here but he left a few hours ago, I think he said he left you a note at your apartment.”  _

“Oh… ok thanks,” you sighed again, if he was on a mission that would explain why he and Bucky weren't answering their phones. You looked around the parking lot trying to figure out what you were going to do.

_ “Are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?”  _ Natasha asked but you shook your head.

“No I’ll be fine, thanks though.” You hung up and ordered an Uber to come pick you up. You couldn't help the worry that was gnawing at your insides as you got closer to your apartment. Something felt off but you couldn't quite figure out what it was. Even though Nat told you that he had left you a note at home you thought that Steve would at least have someone waiting for you when you woke up if he couldn't be there himself. The walk from the car to you apartment was a blur as your head swirled with thoughts and unjustified fears. 

You took a deep breath to steady yourself before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Your eyes immediately found the spot in the kitchen where you were stabbed and you shivered at the memory. It had been cleaned up since then and if it wasn't for the stitches and bandage at your side it was as if it hadn't happened at all. You found the note next, a folded sheet of paper sat on the counter with you name on the front written in Steve's slanted handwriting. You smiled at the sight of it and flipped it open but your smile quickly faded as you read the short paragraph. 

_ Y/N, _

_ There's no easy way to tell you this but I think it's best if we break up. I'm really sorry that you have to find out this way but I couldn't wait for you wake up. That man was there for me and you almost died because of it, so you'll be safer if we aren't together. I changed the lock and stocked the fridge and pantry with food so you don't have to worry about groceries while you heal. Rent has been paid up for the next six months. Please don't try to contact me or any of the team it'll only make things worse for both of us. _

_ Wishing you well, _

_ Steve _

Tears streamed down your face as sorrow, anger, and pain coursed through you. You crumpled the note and immediately called Steve again. Just like before it went straight to voicemail but this time you didn't hang up. 

"What the fuck!" You yelled into your phone as the tears continued to fall. "You're breaking up with me with a note you left while I was in the fucking hospital? I can't believe this shit-ahh!" You turned around too quickly and felt your stitches pull against your skin. You pressed a hand to your side and took in a deep breath through your nose to try to calm yourself. "Have a great life Steve, you deserve it." You hung up and sank to the floor crying into your hands as you heart broke into pieces.

  
  


** _Two years later_ **

The jingle of keys sounded at the door and you looked over from your spot on the couch to see your roommate walk through the door. 

"I met the perfect guy for you!" She exclaimed as soon as she was through the door. 

"And hi to you too," a smile tugged at the corners of you lips at her excitement. 

"Y/N, he's perfect! He's tall, hot, and he's funny!" 

"Wanda I don't want to go out with anyone. I can’t-”

“I know, your ex dumped you while you were in the hospital. But that was two years ago Y/N. It’s time you get back out there and get some dick!” She grunted and humped the air in front of you before joining you on the couch. “Come on Y/N, Jonah would be perfect for you.” she placed her hands on either side of your head squishing your cheeks a little bit and forced you to look at her.

“Wait wait wait, his name is Jonah!” you pulled your face out of her grasp failing to suppress the giggles that took over. “That has to be a joke!” You laughed. “I have never known anyone named Jonah to be tall, hot, or funny,” you counted them on your fingers when suddenly there was a knock on your door. You paused your laughter to get up and moved towards your door. “I told you that I don’t want to date anyone, and there’s a good chance I never will again. My ex completely shattered my heart when he left, I was in the hospital recovering from a stab wound when he packed up his shit and left with nothing but a shitty note left on the counter.” 

You had pieced yourself back together over the past two years but there were still cracks left in your heart that you were certain would never heal. Steve had taken a piece with him when he left and no other man would be able to fill. Even now talking about it with Wanda, your chest clenched and you had to swallow the lump that formed in your throat. 

You stepped up to the door and when you opened it you found yourself staring into the sad, blue eyes of Steve Rogers. Your mind went blank for a second as it processed the barrage of emotions that hit you. 

“Hi,” he said after a few seconds of silence, a small nervous smile graced his lips and you set a frown onto yours. 

“No.” You said firmly and closed the door before he could say anything else. The air seemed to thicken and you found yourself struggling to breathe. “Oh god, this can’t be happening, why is he here?” you walked back to sit on the couch and pressed your palms to your eyes.

“Y/N?” You heard through the door and he knocked again.

“Is that him? Your ex?” Wanda looked between you and the door, and you nodded. "You never told me your ex was Captain freaking America!" You glared at her as if to say  _ Not now,  _ and her grin faded. "Sorry, do you want me to get rid of him?”

You shook your head and took a deep breath, this was your problem and you needed to deal with it. “I’ll finally be able to tell him everything I couldn’t when he left me.” you marched up to the door and wrenched it open, you could feel the tears start to well up in your eyes but you fought them back. He was NOT going to see you cry! “What do you want?” you asked glaring at him.

“Can we talk?” 

“Now you want to talk? After two years. Two fucking years Steve!” Your body shook with rage and pain, the memories of waking up alone in the hospital and finding his note was slowly tearing down the wall you built around your heart, leaving it vulnerable once again.

“What I did was terrible, I know that, but I was trying to protect you.” Steve hung his head in shame. “Can I come in?” he looked up at you with hope in his eyes. Did he think he could just come back here after two years and you’d take him back with open arms?!

“No.” You quickly pulled your purse from the counter beside you and stepped out into the hall. “Let’s take a walk,” you said brushing past him towards the elevator. 

Neither of you spoke until you were outside and when you stepped out into the cool autumn air you immediately regretted not bringing a sweater with you. "Why are you here Steve?" You asked crossing your arms across your chest.

"I'm really sorry about what happened-"

"You mean when you broke up with me with a fucking note?!"

He nodded, "yeah, that. Look, I just want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. Leaving you was a mistake." 

You let out a harsh laugh. “Really? Because I barely thought about you at all.” You could feel the tears spring up again so you turned your back on him so that he wouldn’t see. You didn’t have a destination in mind but you started walking anyway, you needed to move to distract yourself from the pain that was resurfacing. "You don't get to do this." You whispered as you stormed away from him.

"What?" Steve chased after you. "What did you say?" He dodged around people to get back to you.

"You don't get to do this!" You shouted wheeling around to face him again and he stopped short as soon as he saw your tear streaked cheeks. "You don't get to come back here saying things like that when it was you who ending things! Do you know how hard it was for me to wake up alone in that hospital and then to come home to find that you had moved out and left only a note to explain everything?!" You sniffled and wiped your nose before continuing. "You ruined me, Steve, but you know what? I can live without you, I don't need you anymore." 

With one last glance up into his pleading eyes you pushed him out of the way and began your walk back to your building. You heard him call after you and it took everything in your power not to turn back. So you kept walking, with tears streaming down your cheeks and you arms crossed over your chest as if to protect your shattered heart, but you would heal. You did it before and, with Wanda's help, you would do it again. 


End file.
